Birds of a Feather
by SenseiGrace
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is the oldest child of billionaire Alexander Smythe. He loved living the life of the wealthy and performing music with his glee club. But then, he found out the hard way that people will do anything to have a fraction of his father's money. Even kidnapping him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So I have been really bored with most of my books recently, but I wanted to write at the same time. (I know, I'm a weird one. xD And I will finish my others sooner or later.) So naturally, I had to fly with this idea when I got it.**

 **So, unlike my other stories, this book will not contain romance at all. It's just a dark and angsty story about our favorite prep boys.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter one.

Sebastian Smythe had led the Warblers to victory yet again, and they were going out to celebrate. But Jeff was worried as he listened to the other boys around him laugh at jokes and playful banter. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, and though Jeff had texted him a few times asking where he was, there was no answer.

"Guys?" He began, getting the attention of most of his teammates. "Have any of you seen Sebastian?" He asked, beginning to worry more now that he had asked. It made it more real.

He felt his stomach drop and twist as they all shook their heads. "No.." They all said, echoing each other after they had thought about the question for a moment.

"Okay, that's it!" Nick cried, then he pulled out his phone as the infectious worry took over him. He and Jeff were some of Sebastian's best friends, he would have told them if his plans had changed. "I'm calling him!"

Jeff nodded. "Do that." He said, and then watched his friend dial Sebastian.

They listened as the phone rang

Once... They could feel their hearts pounding with anxiety.

Twice... They began looking back and forth at each other. Was Sebastian okay?

Thrice... Everyone in the room was sure something was wrong. Sebastian would have answered his phone by now.

"I swear, if this is a prank, I'm gonna beat that boy." One of the Warblers growled, then earned a loud "shush" from the others.

"Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Sebastian Smythe. I am unable to take your call right now, but if you leave your name and number I will get back to you at my earliest convenience. Thanks, and have a nice day."

For the first time in their lives, the Warblers didn't mock Sebastian's professional sounding voicemail. No, this time it was chilling. Sebastian's voice filling the air, but he wasn't there, and no one knew where he was.

Jeff and Nick looked over at each other. Something was definitely wrong.

•••

Darkness. That was the first thing Sebastian saw.

Pain. That was the second thing he became aware of. He was pretty sure his ankle was bent underneath him, sending dull pangs of pain through the sleeping limb.

Voices. That was the third thing that came back to him. He could hear someone fighting with someone else in a different room. Two voices, one deep and rough, the other one more gentle and higher, but both were male voices.

Fear. That was the fourth thing to return. He wasn't at Dalton. He was somewhere else. But he wasn't sure where.

Memories. The final thing to find its way back to Sebastian. He had been at the auditorium where regionals had been held. The Warblers had won, then he had been approached by a talent scout who wanted to talk to him. Outside. How could he have been so stupid!? How had he forgotten the first rule every young child was told? "Stranger danger".

"Welcome back to earth, Sleepy Head." Was the first thing that was spoken to him. And he instantly wanted to be sick, it wasn't a dream, this was real. "Too bad you're in hell now."

Sebastian wanted to sob. It was dark, he was alone. Well, almost, he wasn't alone. If you counted his captors.

* * *

 **So... You like? I know this chapter was short, but they'll get longer.**

 **Please follow, fave, and review! It would make my day, and you'll know as soon as I update!**

 _ **This book is dedicated to my beautiful best friend, aliqueen16! I love you, girl! Keep on being awesome!**_

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this, please tell me if you are. I love hearing from you guys!**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter two.

Sebastian whimpered as the room was filled with sharp, blinding lights. He instantly snapped his eyes shut as they burned from the sudden change in brightness.

"Well, hello." One of his captors said to the young boy, then growled as Sebastian didn't even move.

He smacked Sebastian across the face, a small yelp coming from boy as he jumped from the pain. That was more like it. "I said hello." He told him.

Sebastian looked up at him, his deep green eyes meeting his captor's dark brown ones. He stayed silent as he looked at the man. "What do you want with me?" He asked quietly, he was sure if he was any louder his voice would have cracked. He wanted to be home, he wanted to be with his father. He didn't wanna be with these people who greeted him with the hard echoing slap he had gotten.

His captor smiled, then violently pinched Sebastian's delicate and soft cheek. He watched as the young boy's face contorted with fear, but a small scowl appeared on his face as he pushed the hand away from his face. "Don't touch me!" He snapped. "What do you want with me!?"

His captor laughed. "Don't think you're so important. We don't want you." He said, watching as the boy became confused. "We want your daddy's money."

Sebastian blinked, then his stomach filled with more dread. Would his father give them the money? Did his father really love him that much? Would he even survive?

"But that doesn't mean we can't have fun with you while we wait for your daddy's money." His captor told him, an evil smile twisting on his face. It made Sebastian want to cry.

"Please don't hurt me." Sebastian begged. He could feel himself tearing up, because he knew that they were going to hurt him. What else would these psychopaths consider fun?

The man slapped Sebastian again, this time the pain and shock causing the young boy to start crying. But instead of enjoying the smaller boy's pain, he felt irritated by it.

He grabbed Sebastian around the neck, finger nails digging into the thin flesh of the boy's neck. "Cry again, and I'll give you something to cry about." He threatened as the boy gasped for breath. "Do you understand me?"

Sebastian gasped under the pressure of the hands around his neck. He couldn't breathe! "I said do you understand me!" The man bellowed, causing Sebastian to jump, then nod as well as he could.

The man threw Sebastian across the room. "Good." He said. "I'll be back soon, brat."

Sebastian watched as the man left. He wanted to cry until he had no tears. But he knew better, he had no idea if they were watching him and he definitely didn't want to find out what they would do it the caught him crying.

Sebastian whimpered as tears began to fall down his face. He couldn't hold them back any longer. He wanted to be home, he wanted his friends, he wanted his father. "Save me." He whispered, but he knew no one would hear.

* * *

 **So yeah, Bassy is not in a good place, right now. (But it's my stories, what did y'all expect?)**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Please follow, fave, and review!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks for all of the support! I hope you guys are enjoying this book! :)**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you have a super awesome day!**

* * *

Chapter three.

"Headmaster Jacob!" Jeff cried as he and the other Warblers filled his office. They hadn't even bothered to knock on door before they barged in, which earned them a glare from their headmaster who was in the middle of a phone call.

Jeff tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Jacob to get off of the phone. It had been three hours since they had tried calling Sebastian, and now that it was ten minutes after curfew, they were all terrified that somethinaskd happened to their captain.

"Yes, thank you. Have a good night." Jacob said, ending the call with those words and hanging up the phone. "Boys, it's past curfew, why are you all up?" He asked them.

All of the boys began telling him what had happened, but to Jacob, it was a bunch of overlapping gibberish. He held up his hand, silencing them all. "One at a time." He said, then pointed to Jeff. "Jeff, what is going on?"

Jeff took a deep breath. "Sebastian is missing." He said. It seemed like a decent way to summarize everything he needed to say. "We were going out for celebratory ice cream, but he never showed up. I texted him seven different times and we even called him! There was never an answer."

Jacob sighed, then nodded. "Maybe his father knows something." He said, trying to reassure the boys. Sebastian didn't board at Dalton full time, three fourths of the time he lived with his father, Alexander Smythe. The other fourth was when his father was on long business trips or just in random spurts. Jacob honestly never knew when Sebastian would be staying at Dalton, or when he would be going back home.

"Hello, this is Jacob Brown, the headmaster of Dalton Academy. Is this Alexander Smythe?" Jacob greeted calmly as he heard someone answer the phone on the other end.

"Yes, this is him." Alexander answered. "May I ask the reason for this call?"

"It's about your son, Sebastian." Jacob said, and he could almost feel a change in Alex's demeanor.

"What about him? Is he okay?" Alex asked. He still sounded calm and collected, but there was a small waver in his voice.

Jacob sighed. He hated having to tell someone that they're son was missing, and especially because most people who end up missing are never found. Those who are found are normally found dead. "Sebastian is missing." He said, then listened as Alex breathed in for five seconds then released it for seven seconds.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, and Jacob was surprised he still sounded so professional. He would be freaking out if his son was missing. "Maybe he's just spending some time with some friends. He is a teenager after all."

Jacob frowned at the way Alex had almost instantly shrugged it off. His son was missing! "Sir, I don't think now is the appropriate time for that." He said, then heard a voice in the background.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Alex said. "But don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

Jacob found himself nodding at what Alex had said. "Yeah, okay. Thank you for your time." He said, then hung up.

What the heck was that phone call? It had been so odd, everything about it had just seemed weird to him. But most importantly, why hadn't Alex been worried?

•••

Sebastian looked up as two men walked into the room, one of them the same person from earlier. He felt his stomach start churning as he prayed they wouldn't hurt him.

"Hello." The man greeted, then ruffled Sebastian's hair. "I think it's time for some proper introductions."

The other man grinned at Sebastian's sudden fear. "My name is Slit Throat, and that man you met earlier is Blade." He said. "And of course we know that you're Sebastian Smythe. You know, your daddy is going to give us a lot of money."

Sebastian stayed quiet as he watched the two of them. "Why Blade and Slit Throat?" He asked. He truly wondered why someone would call themselves that.

Blade grinned, and Sebastian suddenly wanted to throw up from the fear that filled his guts. "Because that's what we're going to do to you." He said. "We're gonna cut you open, then slit your throat."

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? I would love to know what you guys think of Alex.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please follow, fave, and review! :D**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update this story. I was having trouble figuring out what to write. (Like always. xD)**

 **So, thank you for all of the support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also, MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR TORTURE!**

* * *

Chapter four.

It was two days later when Slit Throat and Blade began to keep their promise to Sebastian. To them, Sebastian was nothing more than a spoiled brat who's daddy had money. So it was time they put the boy in his place.

Blade walked up to the young boy, and frowned in disgust as he was him. The boy thought he was so high and mighty, he was going to teach him. "Hey, Slit." He began as he began pulling out his blades. Two butcher knives and a boning knife. Along with them, he pulled out a sharpener. He didn't want to use a dull knife on the boy. "Why don't you get the camera? That way we can make the ransom video as well."

Slit stayed quiet for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He said, then looked down at Sebastian. "Wake him up and get him ready." He added, then left the room.

Blade looked back down at Sebastian. He was sleeping peacefully on the floor, but that was going to end. "Wake up, brat." He said, kicking him violently in the stomach to add more emphasis.

Sebastian startled, then whimpered and began to scramble away from the older man. He didn't want to hurt anymore, he wanted to be home.

Blade leaned down and picked Sebastian up by his hair, not bothering to even look at him as Sebastian cried out as he was dragged to a chair. "Shut up." Blade growled, then slapped him across the face before tying his hands to the back of the chair.

Slit walked back in, then smirked at Sebastian. "Good morning, sleepy head." He said in a condescending manner, then began to set the camera up.

"What do you want with me?" Sebastian asked, and Blade laughed.

"Don't think you're so important." He told him, as he began sharpening one of his knives.

Sebastian's stomach lurched. "No.." He whimpered, then began pulling at his restraints. "Please!" They couldn't hurt him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to sob, he wanted to be home, he didn't want to hurt, he wanted to have a decent meal, he wanted his father.

Slit raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" He said, then looked over at Blade. "Take off his shirt." He commanded, and Sebastian wanted to be sick. He had no idea what they were going to do.

Blade ripped the shirt off of the teen's tiny body, then nodded at Slit. "Whenever you're ready." He told him, which made Slit smile.

Slit began the video with a grin. "Alexander Smythe," he boomed, and Sebastian flinched. They couldn't send this to his father. They couldn't. "We have something we want to show you!"

Slit turned the camera around so Sebastian was in the frame, and Sebastian paled. They were going to send this to his father. "Look!" Slit said enthusiastically. "Its your baby boy!"

"But there's more!" Slit said, then motioned for Blade. "We have something else we want to show you!"

Blade kneeled beside Sebastian, then pressed the blade of his knife to Sebastian's thin stomach and looked up at the camera. Sebastian felt bile rush up his throat. They were going to hurt him on camera, then send it to his father. "Sebastian has been here for three days." Blade said, then began to bring the knife down to his navel.

Sebastian screamed. He wanted to be sick, he wanted to curl in on himself so they couldn't keep cutting him, he wanted to die. "N-no, please stop." He begged as tears streamed down his face. It was agonizing.

"So," Blade continued, completely deaf to Sebastian's screams and pleas. "He will get a cut for every day he is here." He told the camera, then lifted the knife and placed in the middle of his chest, then began dragging it down.

Sebastian screamed again, then screwed his eyes shut as he gagged. He didn't throw up, even as he continued gagging. "Papa!" He sobbed as he looked at the camera. "S-sa-save me! H-hurts!"

"We want nine hundred million dollars in exchange for your son." Slit said as Blade made the third cut. "Tick tock, Mr. Smythe, I don't know how many days your son will last."

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you thought!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

 **So, there are some major plot changes. Sebastian is no longer an only child, and now has a younger sister. And there will also be some romance, but it won't be the main plot of the story.**

 **So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter five.

It has been four days since Sebastian had gone missing, and the boys at Dalton had begun to get on edge with everything. They missed their friend and leader. They missed their Sebastian.

Jeff sat in the library as he tried in vain to work on his school. His mind was on his best friend, and where on earth he was.

"Jeff?"

Jeff spun around, then enveloped the tiny girl in a hug. "Krystal, it's so good to see you." He said. "I was so worried, after what happened to Sebastian, I was sure that you would disappear too."

Krystal hugged him back, equally as tight as the older boy's embrace. "Did you see it?" She asked, and Jeff could feel her beginning to tremble in his embrace.

"See what, Krys?" Jeff asked as he lifted her chin so they were looking at each other. "What's wrong?"

"The.. The kidnappers!" She cried. "They.. They s-sent papa a video.. Of Sebastian."

Jeff looked at her, his eyes locking with her tear stained ones. They had a video of Sebastian? "What about it, Krys?" He asked.

Krystal shook her head, then pulled her laptop out of her backpack and turned it on. "You need to see it for yourself." She said softly.

"How did you get a hold of it?" Jeff asked as he wondered how Sebastian's innocent little sister got a video of Sebastian that was sent by his kidnappers. Now that he knew there was kidnappers.

Krystal sighed. "They sent it to me and papa." She told him, then turned it on.

•••

It took everything in Sebastian's power not to cry as they made the fourth cut. A long, deep cut that was located from his thigh to his ankle.

"There." Blade said as he finished. "Beautiful, right, Slit?"

Slit smiled as he inspected the wound, and grinned when Sebastian would let out a tiny squeak when he touched it. He may have been in this for the money, but this was good too. And it was about to get even better. "It is, Blade." He began, then held up a hard drive. "But I found something just as good."

Blade frowned, then gasped as Slit raised his eyebrows. He knew what this was. "I hope you enjoy movies, brat." He said, poking Sebastian's upper arm with his knife.

Sebastian frowned. He was so tired, and he felt so weak. It felt like he had been sick all night and only gotten a few hours of sleep, probably because that's what had happened. "Why?" He asked.

"You know your mommy, right?" Slit asked, grinning as he did.

Sebastian felt his heart pound, and if he had tears any left, he would have teared up. His mother had died when he was eight. "Y-yeah." He said quietly.

Slit and Blade exchanged a look, then Slit put the hard drive into a computer that was connected to a projector. "Enjoy the show." Slit said as Blade secured Sebastian's head from moving.

Sebastian watched as a car slid into another one on the video, then he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw a man get out of one of the cars and pull a young woman out of the other one. The woman was his mother, and this was a security video that had caught the car accident that killed her.

He began pulling at his restraints. He couldn't watch this! "Turn it off!" He cried over his mother's screams from the video. "Please!" He sobbed.

But his cries were in vain. His captors had already left the room.

* * *

 **So, um yeah. Slit Throat and Blade are pretty horrible. But what do you think of Krystal? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you're all having a great Tuesday!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter six.

Jacob watched as Krystal paced the hall outside of his office. It hurt him to know that the tiny teenager had her brother kidnapped and that no one had any leads yet. "Krystal?" He called out, then watched as she jumped from the sudden noise.

"Yes, sir?" She squeaked as she pushed a curl away from her eyes. She looked like a deer in the headlights, but Jacob also remembered that her brother had just been kidnapped and that the same thing could happen to her.

He walked over to her. "Can we talk?" He asked as he gently put his hand on her upper back. "I have a few questions for you."

Krystal frowned, then nodded. "Okay." She said softly.

He lead her into his office, then sighed as they sat down. The more he looked at her, the more tired and worried she seemed and looked. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

She looked down as she let out a tiny whimper. "I.. I always th-thought that Bassy was the strong.. S-strongest person in the world.." She said, then began crying. "Then I s-saw the video.."

Jacob nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Krystal." He said. He had been shown the video, along with most of the Warblers. It had been horrifying seeing one of his students in that situation. He couldn't even imagine how Krystal had reacted when she had seen her older brother in pain like that. "How can I help?"

Krystal wiped away her tears, then shrugged. "I don't know.." She said softly. It pained Jacob to see her this way, because she had been at Dalton many times on visitation days, and she never showed her vulnerable side. But it seemed as if, with Sebastian gone, she had more trouble keeping that side hidden from the world.

"Can I ask you a question about your father?" Jacob asked as his mind began replaying the odd phone call he had with Alexander Smythe.

She hesitated, then nodded. "What's the question?" She asked, and Jacob couldn't help but notice the way she had began fidgeting.

"Do you think your father will pay the nine hundred million ransom?" Jacob asked. He had other questions he wanted to ask about Alexander too, but this seemed like a decent place to start.

Krystal sat up straighter. "I think he will." She said in a very neutral voice. "Obviously, he'll try to get Bassy back without it first. I mean, he's worth the money, no doubt. But that's still a lot of money, even for a billionaire."

Jacob nodded. That seemed like a decent answer, like what all parents would do. "And does he treat you two well?" He asked, knowing he could be walking into dangerous territory.

Krystal's head shot up at that. "Papa is the best father anyone could ever have." She said as she glared at Jacob. "You shouldn't go around assuming things like that!"

"Krystal.." He began, but she was already out the door.

•••

Jeff walked into the library to be greeted by the sound of Krystal talking on the phone.

"Papa, please." She begged, and Jeff suddenly didn't feel guilty about his eavesdropping. She sounded almost distressed.

"Yes, I understand you have work. And that it's more important than him.." She said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Papa, he's your son!"

Jeff's eyes widened. He had no idea what Sebastian's father had just said about him, but it seemed awful due to the reaction from Krystal.

"And what if we don't find him in time!? Then what!?" She cried as tears began streaming from her eyes.

She sighed. "I know you have to go." She said softly. "I-.. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye.."

Jeff watched as she shut off her phone, then began sobbing. He wasn't sure what Alexander had said, but one thing was for sure. Alexander was not the man everyone thought he was.

* * *

 **So, Alex is probably confusing you right now. Or not, maybe you have some elaborate idea on what his deal is. Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you're thinking!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **So, here I am with the next chapter! (Whoo!)**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter seven.

Jeff walked up to Krystal. "Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

She looked down and nodded. Even though she knew she was lying, it felt better to lie than to tell the truth in this case. "Yeah, I just miss him." She told him.

"Sebastian?" Jeff asked. He wasn't sure exactly who she was talking about. It could be her father for all he knew.

She nodded again, then laid her head on his shoulder. "Have you ever thought that something was invincible?" She asked him.

Jeff had to think for a moment, then he nodded. "When I was a little kid, I used to think that our house was invincible." He told her, then chuckled. "Little did I know, but we lived in tornado ally at the time. You can probably guess what happened."

She sighed. "Bassy was my something." She explained. "He always protected me and kept me happy." She couldn't help but smile at the memories that surfaced. Sebastian helping her move into her dorm room at her boarding school, him comforting her when she had called him at 2:00 a.m. because she had a nightmare where her father had died and she needed someone to talk to. When she was being bullied by the other girls at her school and Sebastian traveled the hour and a half drive just to take care of her and the bullying.

Jeff wrapped his arm around her. "Was the video sent to the police?" He asked. He had seen horrific and gory video, and he wanted nothing more than to put these villains in their place in prison where they belonged. No one deserved what his best friend was going through.

She nodded as she mentally rolled her eyes. She wished she could prove to someone that she wasn't a baby anymore and was responsible. "Yeah, they saw it before you guys did." She told him.

"Good." He said. "Because they did something very dumb in their video."

She looked up. "Hmm?" She asked. Other than hurting her big brother, she couldn't think of anything else.

Jeff grinned. "They showed their faces."

Sebastian closed his eyes as Slit Throat and Blade left the room. Not only had they made the fifth cut, a large cut that went down his back. But they had also poured some lemon juice into the cut, and it had felt like his back was on fire. It hurt.

It was difficult to find a decent position at this point, due to the the cut on his right leg and the ones on his chest and back. He knew it was wrong to wish for death, and that he needed to stay alive because there had to be people trying to find him, and for Krystal. But it was getting so hard, especially with the nightmares that plagued him since they had began showing him the video of his mother's death on repeat for an immeasurable amount of time.

Sebastian's eyes snapped open as soon as he heard the door open. He knew that one of his captors had come to mess with him, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with it. He wanted sleep, he wanted to be home.

"Dinnertime, brat." Blade said as he walked over and kicked the boy's stomach before setting down a plate with a small piece of stale, whole wheat bread and a glass of water.

Sebastian watched as Blade walked out of the room, then quickly scooted his body against the ground to get to the food that was just out of his reach. They hadn't fed him in almost three days, and even though a piece of old bread was nothing special, it was something Sebastian needed.

He closed his eyes as he bit into the piece of bread. Even though he was the son of one of the richest men in America, he never took the money for granted. And a boy like him was used to gourmet meals and some of the best food in the country, (along with a few frozen pizzas and a few tubs of ice cream. He was human after all.) But he was grateful for the food. As miniscule as it was.

He sighed as he put it down. He knew better than to eat it all at once like he did last time. "Please." He whispered. "Someone, please find me."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think is gonna happen? Is Sebastian gonna make it out alive? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I hope you all had an awesome weekend, and that you all have a great week! (I start up summer school this week.. Boo!)**

 **So, this story is about to get a bit darker. Not a lot, don't panic, but Slit and Blade aren't don't with Bassy yet.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter eight.

There was radio silence for the next three months, and Krystal could barely stand it. She knew that her father needed to get his head out of his work and focus on the ransom for a few minutes, but she knew better than to tell him that.

Even though they had been given a full video of Sebastian being tortured, and the faces of his captors, the police had hit a dead end. And Krystal began to wonder if her brother was even still alive.

She sighed as she opened her Twitter. It was filled with tweets asking for updates on Sebastian, and other giving her their condolences. It was common knowledge that Sebastian had been kidnapped, but she wished that they would leave her alone unless they had actual clues on where her brother was. It really didn't help that her family was internet famous.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she squeezed herself into a corner bench at Lima Bean, the same bench that she and her brother would adopt during the cold months of the year. She wished that her brother was here, with a soy latte in hand and a smirk on his face. But he was missing. Kidnapped.

Krystal rarely checked her DMs, after all, she was internet famous and the world had sent the fifteen year old plenty of pictures she shouldn't have seen. But for some reason, she felt compelled to check them today.

It was seven DMs down, and as soon as she saw it, her heart skipped a beat. The username "WeHaveSebastian" had caught her eye. She had seen a lot of hate accounts in her life, whether they had been aimed at Sebastian or her. But this was different.

She looked around the cafe, then opened the DM.

 _Hello Krystal,_

 _Allow us to formally introduce ourselves, we are your brother's kidnappers. Due to this being the internet, we know that we shouldn't share much more with you about our identity, or where we live._

 _We made this account for numerous reasons, the first being that it has been three months since your brother's kidnapping, and we still don't have our money. This will be your final warning before your brother suffers an even worse fate. 900,000,000 dollars is still the ransom, and it will only get higher if you ask us to change it._

 _Another reason is that your brother is beginning to look a bit.. Sick. Maybe a few pictures of him will motivate you to hurry with the money._

 _Third, tell your father to keep an eye on his daughter. You're next, Krystal._

Krystal couldn't help it when she dropped her phone and let out a scream. She knew that the scream probably would have been a bad idea if her brother's kidnappers were anywhere around, but she had been filled with so much panic and dread that she couldn't hold it.

She felt the whole cafe look over at her, but it didn't take long for them to no longer care.

"Are you okay?"

Krystal jumped, then looked up at the Latina who had asked the question. "N-no." She said. She hands were still shaking and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The girl asked. "My name is Santana, by the way."

Krystal hesitated for a moment, then shook her head. It would be an awful idea to share all of this with someone she didn't even know. She needed Jeff. "No thank you." She said, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. "Its a personal matter."

Santana smiled. "Okay." She said, then walked off.

Krystal was still scared to open the pictures that they had sent with the message, but she knew she needed to.

She sighed, then turned on her phone and typed in the now familiar number. "Jeff," she began after she heard him pick up on the other side. "I need you."

•••

Sebastian shivered. It was so cold, and with the exception of his boxers, he was naked.

He could no longer move, not only because his right leg was filled with an unimaginable burning and stinging sensation, but because he was too weak. Where was his family!? He needed them!

"Hello, brat." Blade greeted as he walked in. "Its been three months."

Sebastian closed his eyes as he tried to process that information. Three months since he had gone missing. Regionals had flown by, along with ninety days and spring break was coming up. Why hasn't they paid the ransom yet? Did Krys and his father decide it would be better to just leave him here? Where were they!?

Blade looked down at Sebastian and smiled. It had never been a part of the plan to keep the young boy here, but seeing the eighty nine cuts and scars on the boy made him happy that he hasn't been found or paid for yet.

What worried him though, was the white pus that had begun oozing out of the cuts on his right leg. He knew that the infection could possibly become dangerous, but he also knew that Sebastian had an adorable little sister who could become his next victim if necessary.

He kicked Sebastian's leg and smiled as the young boy choked on a scream. So yeah, he was evil. But this made it worth it. "I'm making cut number ninety today." He told Sebastian. "I'll make sure to make it as painful as possible."

Sebastian only replied with quiet sobs.

* * *

 **So yeah... Is Sebastian okay? Will Krystal be okay? What is going to happen, and why hasn't their dad paid the ransom!? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you all have a super awesome week! (22—29.)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter nine.

When Sebastian woke up again, his head felt like someone was lighting and exploring firecrackers inside of it. It was enough to make him nauseous, but his stomach was burning with hunger instead.

He snapped his eyes shut as soon as he opened them. The harsh white lights in the room made it hard for him to keep his eyes open as they assaulted them with the blinding brightness.

Sebastian clutched at the hard floor as he tried to pull himself into the fetal position. The floor was made from dirt, and hadn't been cleaned in awhile because of the amount of dust that was on it. The upper layers of the floor were a bit softer due to the loose dirt, but it also caused the musty smell that plagued his nose and made him sneeze.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he was met with a rough cobblestone wall filled with missing pieces of stone, and moss that had grown up its sides and into the cracks. He knew if he was to lean against them it would be rough and that the wall would probably cut his skin from all of the sharp ends.

He knew one thing was for certain. They had moved. The walls in the other room were blue painted drywall, and the floors were ice cold tile. This was more like a root cellar, or an old basement. Dark, gross, and uninviting.

He sniffled as he inhaled the nasty, thick dust, and fought the urge to cough. He had never been in a place with so much dust and dirt in the air. He blamed the maid at his house.

Sebastian fought the urge to sit up. Blade had reopened the cut on his leg for the third time two days ago. This time, the deep, jagged slice went down to the bone, and it was red and blotchy. It also felt hot and moving it made the feeling of one thousand volcanoes erupting underneath the surface more intense.

He didn't dare look at the inside of the wound either, but he knew that it was oozing a thick, pea soup colored pus mixed with blood. Along with that, it smelled of copper mixed with the strong scent of rotten fruit, which made his headache worse and caused his stomach to flip.

He wanted to cry, to release all of the pain in a single scream. But he no longer had the strength, it was like all of it had been sucked from him. He just felt cold, weak, and tired. Like he had the flu, or the common cold but one hundred times worse.

He looked up as Slit and Blade walked in. Slit was wearing a thick, red coat that Sebastian knew was made for weather just like this, and he had cut his blond hair into a buzz cut. Sebastian had never realized that someone's appearance could change in one day, and it made him wonder what he looked like now.

Blade had shaved his chocolate and gray colored beard, he looked seven years younger than he had a day before. If his smooth, chestnut eyes didn't have an aged wisdom to them, Sebastian would have guessed that he was actually that young.

"Hello, Little Smythe." Slit greeted, raising his crooked hand as a wave, then placing it back on Blade's shoulder. Sebastian didn't feel the need to wave back, which made Slit show him a toothy grin. "What's wrong?"

Sebastian wasn't even sure where to begin with that question. Should he bring up the burning fire that was blazing in his leg? The overwhelming fatigue and weakness that had taken over him in the past day? Maybe the nasty, globs of pus oozing from his leg. Or perhaps when he was going home again!?

He chose silence instead. He didn't want to deal with any of their bullying and teasing. He just wanted to sleep.

"Cat got your tongue?" Blade asked as he flipped one of his long blades in his hand. Watching him do that made Sebastian feel sick. "I can fix that." He said, then opened Sebastian's mouth and grabbed the boy's tongue with his meaty fingers.

Sebastian wanted to scream as Blade brought the knife close to his tongue. He would die if he didn't have a tongue, he wouldn't be able to eat!

"Blade!" Slit snapped. "That's enough." He told him as he crossed his arms, and Sebastian noted that the way he did it made him look like a teenage girl who was fighting with her parents.

Blade rolled his eyes, then let go of Sebastian's tongue. "You're no fun." He told Slit playfully. "I just want to play with him."

Sebastian felt his stomach churn and flip uncomfortably at Blade's definition of fun. He was going to cut his tongue off, and he thought that was fun? Sebastian could barely stomach it.

"Yes, but he has an artery in his tongue that would cause him to bleed out if you cut it." Slit said. "As much as I want you to be happy, Sebastian cannot die."

Sebastian closed his eyes. At this point, dying was all he wanted.

•••

Krystal looked up as Jeff walked in. "Krys!" He exclaimed as he ran over and embraced her in a soft hug, it strong too, like he was protecting her from the world with a single hug. "Are you okay?" He asked, then looked her up and down.

She hesitated; technically, she was okay, but she had also been threatened by her brother's kidnappers. "Sorta?" She said weakly, her stomach was churning painfully, feeling as if her insides were twisting themselves up. Like wringing a wet washcloth out.

Jeff held her hand. The fingertips was calloused, but the palms were smooth and warm. It fit perfectly in hers, and he squeezed with a gentle firmness. "Wanna take it outside?" He asked as he stroked her knuckles with his rough thumb.

She nodded. "Yes please." She begged. If any of the patrons in the homey cafe were the kidnappers, she didn't want to scream out what she had been sent. She also needed to look at the pictures they had sent, but she felt like doing that around the smell of food probably wouldn't be a good idea.

Jeff nodded, then released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Okay, I'll drive you back to your house." He said, then took a step forward, prompting her to do the same. "Is that okay?" He asked.

Krystal hesitated, then nodded. Her father was home, but she didn't think she needed to worry too much about him. If she was quiet, he might not notice her at all. "Yeah, totally fine." She replied as she opened the door. "We'll need to be quiet though, papa will probably still be working."

He nodded, then looked over at her. "You talk about him more than Bas does." He told her as they walked out. The cold air blasted them like a freezer, and Krystal couldn't help the involuntary shiver that racked her body.

"Really?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around herself to try and retain some body heat.

Jeff nodded as he pulled out his keys and unlocked his car doors. "Yeah, I don't think I've heard much about your dad from Bas." He said, then opened her car door. "Is there something between them?"

Krys sent a small glare at him after he got into the driver's seat. Why did everyone always assume the worst? Yes, her father was a complicated matter, but he wasn't abusive. "What?" Jeff asked, he seemed troubled by her glare.

"Why does everyone think that papa is a bad guy!?" She exclaimed. She was so sick of all the rumors about her father. "No, he is not abusive, and he doesn't have an issue with Bassy!" She knew that Jeff wasn't really the cause of this tiny outburst, he was just on the receiving end.

"I never said he was a bad guy." Jeff said softly as he pulled out into the bumpy main road of Lima, and sadly, Jeff's car wasn't a smooth ride. "I was just commenting on how Bas doesn't talk about him much."

Krys sighed as she felt herself bounce underneath a pothole. "You implied it.." She said as she looked out her window. Her father wasn't perfect, but she hated the media's constant scrutiny of him. He was trying to raise two teens as a single parent while running a company.

Jeff gently raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry." He told her, but she barely heard it over the sound of her racing heartbeat.

"So, what's going on?" He asked, and the butterflies in her chest faded at the mention of the messages. She didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to forget it while it was just in her mind. But this was evidence. Evidence that could save her brother.

She ran her fingers through her wavy hair. She just wanted this all to be over.. "I'll tell you about it when we get to the house."

* * *

 **So, what will the pictures be? What's gonna happen to Bassy? Are Krys &Jeff a thing? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I ended up waking up early, so I wrote this for you guys!**

 **So, there is some medical stuff in this, and not gonna lie, it might be gross to some of you. I also have never been part of a police investigation so please don't hate comment me if the police stuff is incorrect.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter ten.

As soon as they pulled up, Krys could tell something was wrong, especially because she could hear yelling when she got out of the car. She ran a hand through her hair and inhaled deeply. She knew this was going to happen, it was always a possibility. "Oh boy.." She sighed, her day had been bad enough, and now it would probably be worse.

Jeff grabbed her hand and squeezed, and Krys guessed it was to calm her. "You okay?" He asked. The yelling was loud and Krys knew he could hear it.

"Papa's in trouble." She told him as she let go of his hand. She needed to go see her dad, but the last thing she needed to do was bring Jeff into this. "Wait here."

Jeff opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. "Okay. Stay safe." He said as he watched her run inside of the house.

Krys inhaled deeply as she entered the office doorway. She normally wasn't scared of her dad, but Sebastian wasn't there to protect her when things went wrong, and that in itself made her dad terrifying. "Papa?" She squeaked. She hadn't meant for her voice to crack, but it did anyway.

Alex looked up at her, their eyes locking when he did. His forest green eyes had a wildfire of anger and rage in them. "What are you doing in here!?" He yelled, and Krys flinched. She had forgotten that disturbing him while he was working was a punishable offense.

"Papa, please calm down." She begged as she willed the tears that were springing into her eyes not to fall. She knew that he would hurt her if she angered him any more than she had.

Alex stood up and grabbed her wrist. Krys bit her lip as Alex's short fingernails dug into her delicate skin. "Papa, that hurts." She whimpered, then tried to pull her wrist away from him.

He glared at her, then pulled her close. Krys could feel his hot breath on her skin. If Sebastian had been here, this never would have happened, he would have kept her away while he was like this and taken their father on himself. "I thought you were smart enough to remember that you are not allowed in here." Alex growled.

"I'm sorry, papa." She apologized as her tears began falling. "Please let go." She needed to get away from him before he hurt her badly.

Alex pushed her away and she yelped as she landed on the floor. "Stay out of here if you know what's good for you." He warned.

Krys nodded and scrambled out of the room. She didn't know how Sebastian always managed to deal with him while he was like that. He was so scary. At least that explained the cuts and bruises Sebastian used to get.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, then looked up when she saw Jeff. She wasn't sure what to tell him, she couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet. "What?" She asked as she met his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as he placed his hands on her upper arms. His touch was soft and gentle, the opposite of what she had just felt from her dad.

She shook her head. She needed Sebastian, she wasn't sure how much longer she could go on without him. "No." She whispered. She was so tired. So physically and mentally exhausted.

"Is this about your dad?" Jeff asked, then brushed a lock of hair away from Krys' eyes. "You can tell me if it is."

She sighed. "I got photos from Bassy's kidnappers." She said, and then watched as Jeff's eyes widened. "I haven't looked at them, but they said they were of Sebastian."

"We need to take those to the police!" Jeff cried. "What if there's a clue to where he is!"

Krys blinked, then nodded. She hasn't even thought of the police, with the previous radio silence she hadn't been talking to them. "We should go." She said, then looked back at the office. A part of her told her that she should tell her dad she was leaving, but the other reminded her that she had already been hurt by him once today.

Jeff watched for a moment, then spoke up. "Are you ready?" He asked, and Krys could hear the growing concern in his voice.

She nodded. "Lets get out of here."

•••

"This wasn't part of the plan, Sam." Blade hissed.

Slit rolled his eyes, then looked up at Blade. "How was I supposed to know that this would happen?" He asked as he looked back down at Sebastian.

Sebastian was asleep, but he was shaking and feverish. His skin was like a furnace, but he was soaking wet from all of the sweat. His leg was swollen and blistered, and the skin was an undesirable brown color. It had green pus coming out of it in sluggish movements, and the smell made Slit gag.

Slit looked up at Blade, their eyes locking in a moment of knowing silence. They knew what this was, and Slit had a moment of pity for the kid, but soon got over it. What mattered was the money. "Sorry, kid." He mumbled, then pressed down on the brown skin. He winced when he heard the skin crunch and Sebastian's breathing hitch.

Slit stood up, then walked out of the cellar and into the kitchen of his and Blade's house. The silence was thick like fog as Slit washed his hands, then took a bottle of whisky out of the cabinet and a glass as well.

Blade watched from the doorway as his partner sat down at the table and poured himself a drink. "It's too late for second thoughts, Sam." He said.

Slit placed the cup on the table and looked up at Blade's chocolate eyes. "Gangrene." He said. Just one simple word, but it made him feel sick. "Gangrene, Bryan."

Blade sighed, then sat down beside Slit. "Sam, neither one of us expected to have him this long." He said as he watched Slit nurse his cup of alcohol. "We were sure his father was going to send us the money after just a few days. We didn't expect this to happen."

Slit hummed in agreement, and Blade continued. "And we're wanted criminals, it's not like we could walk into a Walgreens and buy some triple antibiotic ointment." He said, earning a small chuckle from his partner. "And worst case scenario, if he dies and we still want the money, he has a sister."

Slit looked up, then nodded. "You're right." He said. "Worst comes to worst, we have a plan B."

•••

Krys looked away as the police went through the pictures. Sebastian looked horrible. He was malnourished, his entire body was covered in cuts, and his right leg looked very infected.

Jeff held her close, stroking her hair with a gentle touch as the police finished looking at them. "So?" He asked, hoping that these had done more than just distress Krys.

"I mean, there's really nothing to go off of on these pictures. He's obviously in some sort of underground area, but that isn't helpful." Detective Duval said. "I don't think we got much of anything from this, sorry."

Jeff nodded as tears threatened to cascade. He wondered how much it had hurt the detective to say that, after all, Nick and Sebastian had been friends since Sebastian had moved to Ohio. He knew that Detective Duval was close to his son, and that he was also close to Sebastian. Did that make this case even harder for him than the normal kidnapping?

"What about the account?" Krys piped in. "Could you track it and see where they are?"

Jeff looked over at Krys, as did most of the police in the room. "Yeah.. Yeah, we can do that!" Detective Duval exclaimed, then began typing typing a bunch of codes and hacking algorithms into the computer. But it was all nonsense to Jeff.

Jeff held Krys tightly as he watched the detective's fast moving fingers. "Hold on, Bas, you're almost home."

•••

Sebastian's health deteriorated overnight, and even through Slit knew that Sebastian hadn't contracted sepsis, it was still bad.

Blade placed his hand on Slit's shoulder as they watched the young boy shiver and shake. He was so weak now, they both knew it wouldn't be long before he died. "There's nothing you could have done to save him." Blade said. He knew that Slit was feeling guilty, he could tell that the night before when they discovered the gangrene.

"I guess you're right.." Slit said. "Such a bad way to go out though."

Blade shrugged. "Do we call it?" He asked. He was talking about the plan, was it time to call this plan a fail? "We can dump his body in the river."

Slit sighed, then nodded. "Lets call it." He said, then looked at Sebastian. "Goodbye, Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

 **So? What did you guys think? What is GOING ON with Alex!? Will Sebastian survive!? Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Didn't expect me back so soon, did ya?**

 **So, this chapter is crazy, but I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter eleven.

Sebastian felt so tired, so weak. He could tell something was wrong with his leg, but he didn't know what.

He could hear Slit and Blade talking in hushed voices, but it was muffled, as if someone had put headphones on him.

Blade nudged Slit, then both of them kneeled so Sebastian could see them. "I'm glad you're awake." Slit said. "It's nice to see your victim one last time before their demise."

"Wh-what?" Sebastian asked, his voice was quiet and weak, and talking took almost all of Sebastian's strength.

Slit patted Sebastian's cheek. "You're dying, Sebastian." He said with a smirk and a chuckle. "I'd give it.. Forty eight hours before your leg becomes septic and you die."

Sebastian felt like the air had been punched out of him. He was dying? "N-no.." He mumbled. He was so tired, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "You're lying."

Slit looked at Blade, then nodded. "I guess your daddy really hates you." Slit said as Blade picked up Sebastian. "A loving father would have saved you."

Sebastian stayed quiet as his head pounded. Maybe they were right.

•••

Slit watched the Yellowstone river rush past him. This had never been the plan, but it was too late for second guessing the decision.

"You okay?" Blade asked as he walked up, Sebastian laid cradled in his arms, too weak and sick to fight his captor.

Slit nodded. "Yeah." He said. If they kept Sebastian they were murderers. If they threw him into the river, they were still murderers, but the river would be the true killer and would also dispose of the body. "Yeah, let's end this."

Blade nodded, then threw Sebastian into the water. The young boy gasped for air after he went under, then began to tread water as well as he could while the river pushed him away from his kidnappers.

Slit and Blade watched until Sebastian grew too weak to tread water and began to go underwater. After a few minutes, Sebastian was out of their view, and they turned around.

"Lets go home." Blade said as he put his hand on Slit's back. "We can work on plan B."

Slit nodded. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He was a kidnapper, not a murderer. He would do all kinds of petty crimes, but he didn't want to murder anyone. Yet, he did. He had murdered a child. "Yeah."

The ride home was silent. Slit's guilty conscience kept him quiet, and Blade was hard at work trying to figure out plan B.

"Stop!" Someone yelled as soon as they got out of the car. "You're under arrest! Put your hands where we can see them!"

Slit looked over at Blade as they put their hands in the air. They had been caught.

Slit laughed as he turned around to face the police squad that all had their guns pulled out. "You're too late." He said, an image of Sebastian struggling to keep afloat coming to surface in his mind. "He's gone."

•••

Krys laid her head against Jeff's shoulder. "How much longer?" She asked. They were at Jeff's house, waiting for news from the police on Sebastian's whereabouts. But so far, it was just a game of impatient waiting.

Jeff laid his head against the top of Krys'. He didn't want to talk about Sebastian, he didn't want to think about what could be happening to him at the moment. "I dunno, Kryssy." He told her. "I just hope they find him."

She nodded. "I don't know what I would do without him." She said, then stopped. She was already without him. "Well, permanently without him."

Jeff hummed in agreement. "I know." He said. "The Warblers are so much different without him. I mean, Hunter's great and all bu-" He stopped as he was interrupted by Krys' phone ringing.

She picked it up and answered the call. "Hello?" She answered, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Krystal? This is Detective Duval." He greeted, his voice low and level. It scared Krys. "You need to come down to the station."

"Did you find him!?" Krys asked, excitement filling her. They had found him! Her brother was safe!

"Please, just come down to the station, Krys." He said, and Krys' heart plummeted when she heard his tearful voice.

"I'll be there soon." She said.

Jeff held Krys' hand through the whole drive as she went on a nervous ramble about anything that she thought of. She needed her brother, she couldn't do this without him.

Jeff was barely parked when Krys jumped out of the car and ran into the police station. "Detective Duval!" She exclaimed as she ran up, too nervous to care about being quiet inside.

Detective Duval placed his hand on her back and led her to an empty spot. "I think you should sit." He said as Jeff walked in. "Both of you."

Jeff held Krys' hand as they sat down. She was nervous. Something was very wrong, she could feel it. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Detective Duval inhaled. "We found the kidnappers." He said. Once again, his voice was low and level, like he was trying to hold back tears. He ran a hand through his hair. "But Sebastian wasn't there."

Krys nodded. "Okay, so we talk to them and try to get a confession out of them about where he is." She said, then frowned as Detective Duval stayed quiet. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but something was upsetting him. "Right..?"

"They said they dumped his body."

That was all the detective had to say to cause a wave of emotions to wash over Krys. She felt her heart pound as tears began to cascade from her eyes and her stomach plummeted. Sebastian was dead. There was no hope. "He's..?" She asked, unable to form any other words.

Jeff wrapped his arms around her as they both sobbed. Sebastian was gone. There wasn't going to be another day spent with the secretly sweet Warbler. He was gone.

Sebastian Smythe was dead.

•••

Eve sighed as her boys ran around the kitchen. "Hey!" She shouted, getting their attention. How were they so active? She hadn't even had her coffee yet.. "You two to get dressed, we're gonna go on a walk." She told them.

Her two boys looked up at her, then nodded and ran off, laughing and giggling as they ran. Eve loved them so much, and was so thankful for them, but they knew just how to drive her crazy.

"Mama!" She heard her youngest wail. "Tommy pushed me!"

Eve walked upstairs. Her kids were way too rowdy for seven a.m. "Thomas." She scolded, her voice full of warning. "Apologize to Grant."

Thomas turned towards his younger brother. They were fourteen months apart, with Grant having his fifth birthday just a week ago. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked down. "Will you forgive me?"

Grant nodded, then hugged Thomas. The two were almost inseparable, and it had been that way since they had told Thomas that they were going to have Grant.

"Okay, let's get our coats on, then go." Eve said, knowing that it wouldn't take long for the two boys to wear themselves out after they got outside. She was hoping that they would have a peaceful day after their walk.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

* * *

 **So... I think you guys now hate me.. But please, follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you're thinking!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! How are you?**

 **Okay, so I started school last week, and orchestra this week, so that's why I have been absent. (And will probably continue to be relatively absent for the time being.)**

 **But anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter twelve.

"It's so cold today." Grant said, shivering a little as he curled closer to Eve. The cold had always bothered him, it was like he was never warm.

Eve nodded. It must have been about 55°, which was a little chilly, but nothing a coat and jacket couldn't fix. She stopped, then kneeled down and fully zipped his jacket. She also took her hat off and put it on him. "There you go, cutie." She told her little boy, then stood up and looked at the river. Her and her boys loved walking by the Yellowstone river and throwing rocks in it. Occasionally swimming in it when the weather was nice.

"Mama? Can we find some rocks to throw in?" Thomas asked as he bent down to grab a few big stones.

Eve smiled. "Sure." She said, then picked up one herself. "Lets find some big ones."

Grant and Thomas grinned, then ran off as she followed them at a slower pace. She wasn't worried that something would happen. The two were smart and knew to stay away from the water, and they both knew how to swim.

She hummed to herself as she felt the rocks grind together under her feet. Before she had the boys, she would take long walks by the river, but she hadn't gotten back into it since then. She had forgotten how serene it was.

"Mama!" Thomas screamed, and Eve's head snapped up as her heart pounded. "Mama!"

Eve ran up to where her two boys were running towards her. "What's wrong?" She asked as panic caused her stomach to flip. Were her babies hurt? "Are you okay?"

"W-we.. We went to go pick up some stones, and we saw a really weird rock, so we walked up to it, and it was a boy!" Grant cried, stumbling on his words as he hugged his mother. "We don't think he was breathing!"

Eve's eyes widened. It was way too cold to be in the water, and who knows what had happened to him. "Take me to him." She said. "Hurry!"

Both boys nodded, read evident in their eyes, but did as they were told. They ran to where they had found the boy, at first glance, it could have been a piece of garbage, but as they got closer to it, it was definitely a teenaged boy.

Eve pulled him out of the water, then dropped beside him. She pressed her fingers against the artery in his neck. She had to find out if his heart was beating. When she couldn't feel a pulse, she swore. Normally she wouldn't swear in front of her kids, but this was a teenager who was either dead or dying.

"Tommy, I want you to pull my phone out of my pocket and call 911." She told him as she began to do chest compressions. She could feel the poor boy's ribs snapping under her hands as she pressed down. The last time she had done CPR, it was on a dummy during a CPR certification class.

She vaguely heard Thomas telling the operator what was going on and where they were. She was thankful that she had taught her son their address, because this was one of those rare moments that things like that come in handy.

She breathed two breaths into the tiny teen's mouth, then she did another set of thirty compressions. "C'mon.." She mumbled after another set of breaths. She didn't know this kid, but she couldn't lose him.

She jumped back as the teen suddenly gasped, then began coughing and throwing up. It didn't take long for Eve to realize that he was mostly dry heaving, and she wondered how long his stomach had been empty.

Eve turned him on his side as fast as she could. She didn't want him to asphyxiate on anything that came up as he gagged. He was so thin, literally skin and bones. He had no body fat, and he was as pale as a ghost. "Shh.." She soothed as she stroked his hair. "You're okay."

"Mama, look at his leg!" Grant yelled as he pointed to the teen's right leg. It was black and the skin was cracked and falling off. The sight made Eve's stomach twist and ache with nausea. This was the final stage of gangrene, and if they didn't hurry, he would contract sepsis from the bacteria getting into the bloodstream.

That was also when Eve noticed how many cuts the boy had. They covered his body, making twisting webs of lacerations. Some oozed blood at a sluggish pace, others had white pus in them. But they all paled in comparison to his leg.

She made eye contact with the boy. His forest green eyes were foggy and half closed from exhaustion and weakness. "What's your name?" She asked. She wasn't sure if he would respond, but she needed to know who this John Doe was.

The boy moaned, then looked up at her. "Seb... Bastian.." He said, his voice soft and weak. Eve couldn't help the sadness that washed over her. A boy his age shouldn't be going through this, he should be having the time of his life.

She stroked his cheek and watched as he began to relax, but he continued to shiver from the cold. "My name is Eve, Sweetheart." She said, then took off her jacket and wrapped it around him. "There. The ambulance should be here very soon."

"Mmhm.." Sebastian mumbled as his eyes began drooping. He was so tired, it was like his eyelids were being weighed down with weights, all he wanted was to close them and never wake up.

"Stay awake, Angel." Eve told him. She wasn't sure if he had sustained a head injury, he might not wake up if he fell asleep. "You need to stay awake until the ambulance arrives and they can help you."

"O-okay." Sebastian said, and Eve could hear the exhaustion in his voice. She just hoped he would stay awake long enough for the ambulance to arrive.

After a few more minutes of nerve racking fear, they could finally hear the loud sirens from the ambulance. "Sebastian, honey, they're here." Eve told him. Sebastian had been pretty out of it since they had found him.

Sebastian nodded, then looked at her. The fear that shined in his green eyes almost made Eve cry, but she had to stay strong. "Come with.." He said, but it sounded a lot like a plea. He was begging them to come with him, to stay with him.

"I'll try, Angel." She said as she played with his hair in an attempt to soothe him. She wasn't sure if they would let her go with him, but she would try her hardest. "I'll try." She repeated.

After another few minutes, Sebastian was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Eve was shocked as she took a deep breath. She couldn't believe everything that had happened, but she knew that she needed to get to the hospital and be there for Sebastian.

"Mama?" Grant spoke up, finally breaking the choking silence that had started after Sebastian was taken away. "Will Sebastian be okay?"

Eve inhaled, then faced her terrified boys. What if it had been them? What would she have done? She wasn't sure if Sebastian would be okay, but she knew that he was more likely to survive now that he was in a hospital. "I hope so."

* * *

 **Okay, so OMG, you guys all guessed my plot for this chapter, lol. xD I promise things will get really unpredictable in a few chapters. But anyways, please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you're thinking!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry about the month wait, this was a really hard chapter and school got pretty crazy.**

 **So, anyway. If there are things in this chapter that don't make sense, don't give me hate, I have a plan.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter thirteen.

Krys ran into her father's office. "Papa!" She shouted, not caring if he was on the phone or not. This was more important than the newest SmytheCo building in Tokyo.

Alex looked up at her, then grinned. "Hey, baby girl!" He greeted, then pushed his wheeled desk chair away from his polished mahogany desk and turned to face her. "What's up, Angel?"

She hesitated. She rarely asked her father for things, and she was about to ask for something huge. "I need something." She said as she twisted her silky, honey brown hair in between her fingers.

Alex crossed his arms and leaned back. "Okay..?" He said, and Krys knew he was waiting for her to get to the point.

"They found Sebastian." She said, then looked down. She could feel the weight of her father's judging eyes bearing down on her. "He's in a hospital in Montana, papa. I need to be there with him."

"They found him?" Alex asked, and the soft sound of his normally strong voice caused Krys to look up at him. She felt her throat tighten when she saw the tears in his eyes. "They found my boy?" She couldn't ignore his voice cracking on those words.

She nodded, the tears in both of their eyes finally falling. "They did, papa." She told him. "But he's real sick, and he needs someone with him."

Alex walked over and hugged her. At first, she stiffened, then relaxed. "I need a ticket to fly to Montana." She told him. "Please, papa?" She almost never asked for anything, she didn't want to be a spoiled daddy's girl. But she needed to see her brother, and she needed to make sure she was okay.

Alex nodded, and Krys felt her anxiety fade away. "Of course. He needs someone he knows with him." He said. "I'll join you in a week or so."

Krys nodded, then hugged him again. "See you then."

•••

Krys ran into St. Peter's Hospital and skidded to a stop at the front desk. "Hi, I'm here to see Sebastian Smythe." She told the gray haired lady who's nametag read "Agnes".

Agnes looked up at her and raised her eyebrows. "You and every other girl in the country." She said, her voice filled with boredom and rudeness.

Krys looked at Agnes and crossed her arms, she wanted to break the old witch's thin, silver rimmed glasses between her fingers then watch her squint to do the rest of her job keeping people away from their family members. "He's my brother."

"You and every other girl in the country."

Krys inhaled and counted to three, then down from three. "No." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm hi-"

"Angel!"

Krys jumped and turned around as a lady grabbed her arm. What was going on? What was happening.

"Angel, leave this lady alone." The lady told her sternly, and panic bubbled in Krys' chest. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't make a sound.

"What are you doing?" Krys finally squeaked, her voice was quiet and high.

The lady turned around. "I'm so sorry to scare you, but I needed to get you away from her." She said, then held out her hand. The long and bony fingers pressed together for a handshake. "You're Krystal Smythe, right?" She asked.

Krys didn't shake the lady's hand. You don't shake hands with people who scare you like that. "What's it to you?" She asked as she crossed her arms. All of her red flags were flying and she should have been running away.

The lady smiled. "My name is Eve." She told her. "I'm the person who found your brother."

Krys perked up at that, but she still felt like an idiot for not running from this.. Eve person. "Is he okay?" She asked, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest like a hammer against a nail. It was so heavy she could hear it.

Eve sighed. "He... He's back in the OR." She told her, and when Krys didn't say anything, she continued. "When my boys and I found him, it was too late, the gangrene was too bad. They think he'll survive, but life over limb.."

Krys felt herself pale. She felt her stomach explode with a newly formed wave of nausea as she tried to get control of her emotions. She remembered seeing the pictures of his leg, the message telling her to hurry up and send the money because they weren't sure how much longer Bassy would last..

She let out a small sob. A sob to let out all of the bottled up emotions that weighed on her like an elephant. Sebastian's leg was gone. His dream to perform? Gone.

* * *

 **Okay 1) sorry about the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer and sooner, and 2) oh yeah, Bassy lost his leg, I bet none of you thought I would actually do that did ya? 3) if you guys are confused about Alex or saying he's out of character. I KNOW that's the POINT.**

 **Anyways, please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know your thoughts!**

 **thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

 **Okay, wow, it's been awhile. Sorry.**

 **I want to thank you all for all of the support, it means so much to me. Every kind review, every follow and fave. Those are what encourage me to continue writing.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen.

Krys entered the hospital room, her movements hesitant as she slowly put one foot in front of the other. As soon as she had heard that her brother was in room 318, she had ran as fast legs could carry her.

She didn't look up from her shoes as she walked in. She didn't know what to expect anymore, the fact that he had lost his leg still weighed heavy in her mind.

After a moment, she gave up and looked at him. The sight made her feel nauseous.

The last time she had seen Sebastian, he had looked like any other teenaged boy, maybe a bit thinner, but nothing that would have been considered bad, he had been very athletic after all. He had also been tanned from the trip to Tokyo he had taken with their father.

But now, his skin was almost white and covered in pink cuts of all shapes and sizes. Any weight he had once had was gone, it was like she could see every bone and joint he had. His cheeks were gaunt, there was no rosiness to them, no color. His eyes were sunken and the skin underneath them was a magenta that looked unearthly in comparison to his ghostly complexion.

Then her eyes fell to his leg, or what was left of it. She could see it under the thin sheets, he was missing three fourths of his leg. Three fourths of the leg that his dream had rested on.

His kidnappers would pay for this.

She hadn't realized that she had teared up until she couldn't see through all of her tears. She hated that this had happened to her brother, out of everyone in the world, fate had chosen her big brother. She wanted justice for him as she felt her chest throb with the pain she felt for her brother.

When she looked up at him, she could tell that he wasn't sleeping peacefully. His forehead was creased and his lips were drawn into a tight line. She wished she could wake him up.

She placed her hand on top of his. "It's gonna be okay, Bassy." She whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke. "I'm here now."

•••

Nurses were in and out of the room every twenty minutes. One of them had explained to Krys that they were checking for signs that the infection and spread into his bloodstream, because that would likely prove fatal.

Sebastian still hadn't woken up yet. It had been two hours since he had gotten out of surgery, but his eyes were still closed in an unpeaceful sleep. Every once in awhile his fingers would twitch or his head would turn, but he was still in a deep sleep.

Krys looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called as she shifted her focus from her brother to the door.

She smiled as the same lady from earlier walked in. Two boys followed behind her, their movements timid and shy. "How is he?" She asked, and Krys had to rack her brain to remember the lady's name.

Eve. Her name was Eve.

Krys sighed as she looked back at Sebastian. "He hasn't woken up yet." She said. She could feel anger bubbling in her chest, she was angry that her brother wasn't awake yet. She wanted him. She needed him.

"You know, the best cure for injuries and sickness is getting a lot of sleep." Eve offered, but Krys could tell that she was also worried about Sebastian. She could hear it in the way Eve's voice had wavered slightly as she spoke.

The older looking boy sat down in the other chair, crossing his arms and looking at his mother. "When is he gonna wake up?" He asked. "This is boring." He added.

"He'll wake up soon, Thomas." Eve said, motherly affection flowing through her words. It made Krys jealous. She wanted her mom, but she was gone.

"I hope so." The younger boy said as he sat down on the windowsill and swinging his legs. Krys couldn't help but notice how he looked at Sebastian with a fascinated wonder in his eyes. "I like Sebastian." He told them matter-of-factly.

Krys smiled at that. She was pretty sure she could get along with this family.

•••

The first thing that came back was the pain. He could feel it everywhere. His arms, his stomach, his head, his toes- wait, he couldn't feel the toes on his right leg. He couldn't feel that leg at all!

Panic began to set in. Without feeling in his right leg, he wouldn't be able to dance! Did they just numb his leg a lot?

Either way, Sebastian began crying. All of the emotions stored up decided to boil up explode.

His crying turned to sobs.

Then he felt it, a pair of arms wrapped around him. They were gentle and soothing, avoiding all of his cuts, but they held him tight as well.

It was Krystal. His precious sister. His Kryssy.

"Kryssy." He managed to get out between sobs as he grabbed onto her.

"Shh.." She soothed as she began to stroke his hair. "It's gonna be okay now."

Sebastian buried his face in her shoulder. "My leg, I can't feel my leg!" He sobbed, the tears flowing in downpours on his cheeks.

Krys didn't let go, but she did loosen her hold on him slightly. "Bassy," she began hesitantly. Sebastian feared the worst? Was he permanently paralyzed? Just the thought of that made him queasy. "You had your leg amputated. The infection was just too bad.." She told him, her voice cracking halfway through the sentence.

Sebastian felt his heart plummet, then his stomach twist as a fresh set of tears burst out of his eyes. It was gone. His leg was gone.

When Sebastian looked down at what was left of his leg, he promptly threw up the last of the contents in his stomach. It splashed onto the bed and all over his front. He hadn't even seen the leg under all of the thin sheets that had placed on top of him, just the outline.

He gagged again at the smell of his vomit, the smell of stomach acid burning his nose as Krys shoved a pink basin in his hands.

"Aim inside there." She instructed as she rubbed his back in small soothing circles. When he was younger, that had always helped him feel better.

Sebastian nodded as he tried to ignore the pain she was unknowingly bringing him. He couldn't tell her that when she was trying everything in her power to help him, especially not throw up on him. They both had weak stomachs. Just the sound of someone puking could set the other off.

After a minute, Sebastian leaned back against the soft bed, trying to once again keep his mind off of the pain. The gripping pain in his stomach had subsided some, but everywhere else hurt now as well. His throat and cracked lips hurt from the stomach acid, and his body ached from the force of puking.

Krys ran her fingers through his hair, then sighed. "I'm gonna grab a nurse to clean you up, okay?" She said, causing Sebastian to look down at his dirty front. He felt himself blush. It had been a long time since he had puked on himself.

"Sorry." He said, his voice cracked from the burning and dryness in his throat. He didn't look up to meet his sister's eyes, he could feel the exhaustion draining him. He just wanted to sleep.

"It's okay."

Sebastian looked around after Krys left the room, all around him were wires that he was connected to. He had three IVs, one in both arm, and another one in his hand. He could feel a bunch of small sticky things on his chest and stomach that he guessed were monitoring different things, but he wasn't sure..

Sebastian sighed, then looked back down at his leg again. He didn't want to think about it, but it was the only thing on his mind. He had to see it.

He removed the covers, cautious to avoid the vomit, then looked at what was left of his right leg. It was covered in bandages, but that didn't stop him. He needed to see what those men had done to him.

After a moment, he realized what he had done. He had ripped the bandage off of his leg, exposing hundreds of stitches, cuts, and a ugly stump where his leg used to be.

They had done this to him.

His stomach felt heavy, so did his chest. He wanted to scream as his eyes began to water. He wanted his leg back, but it was gone! All that was left was that ugly stump!

Sebastian screamed until his chest pain doubled, then looked down as the tears began to spill. It wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen to him?

"Sebastian!"

He looked up at his sister's cry, then began to sob harder. He could barely breathe between the wails, but he couldn't stop.

"Oh my gosh, Sebastian, what have you done!?" She exclaimed, and Sebastian knew she had seen the ripped bandages. "Are you crazy!?"

Sebastian's wails became louder as he buried his face in his hands. He was an idiot, he shouldn't have touched the bandage. He knew better than to do that. "I'm sorry." He said through the hiccuping sobs.

Krys wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him close. "Shh... It's okay." She soothed. It obviously wasn't okay, but she didn't want him to keep crying. "I've got you."

Sebastian looked up at her, his gold flecked eyes were bloodshot and tear filled. "I want papa.." He whimpered.

Krys sighed. She knew that this wouldn't be easy, but she also knew that their father could help in ways she couldn't. "I know." She told him. "I do too."

* * *

 **So yeah, stuff went down... I hope you all enjoyed. Please follow, fave, and review! I would love to know what you're thinking!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

 **So, here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter fifteen.

Krys yawned as she tried to get comfortable in the chair she was sitting in. One of the nurses had just left the room. They were still in there every twenty minutes, and it was getting on her nerves. She knew that they needed to make sure Sebastian didn't get any worse, but she also knew that he needed sleep.

She watched as Sebastian shook like a leaf on the hospital bed. She realized that he never really stopped shaking, no matter how many and blankets and relaxants they gave him.

"Hey." She said softly, trying to get her brother out of his mind prison. She knew that it was bad for Sebastian to be so quiet, the longer he was lost in thought, the worse he would get. "You okay?"

Sebastian looked up at her, then shrugged before looking back down at his hands. "Dunno..." He mumbled, his voice raspy and quiet. She had never heard him so weak before.

She nodded, then gently grasped his hand, she hoped she wasn't bringing him any pain as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Do you want some ice chips?" She asked.

They had been trying to get Sebastian back onto a decent diet, but at the moment, he still couldn't stomach fluids. But Krystal knew that this was something she could help with.

"No.." Sebastian said as he shook his head. Krys could see the tears in his eyes.

She had no idea how to help him. She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't know how to make her brother better.

And that hurt.

Then she had an idea. She wasn't sure it would work, and honestly, it could end in disaster. But she had to try, she had to make him happy.

"Wanna call papa?" She asked, and Sebastian perked up at that. His eyes lit up at the mention of his father and his lips twisted into the closest thing to a smile Krys had seen from him.

"Can we?" He asked, then cleared out his throat. "I wanna hear his voice again. Please."

Krys smiled, then pulled out her phone and turned it on. She wanted this to make her brother happy. She needed it to.

Her smile faded when she saw the time. Her father was in a meeting. He wouldn't be happy if she interrupted him, even if it was a call from his son. He was serious when it came to work, and she knew that this meeting was a very important one about expanding the company. Something her father was always excited to have happen.

"Bassy.." She began as she turned off her phone and slid it into her hoodie's pocket. "Papa is in a meeting right now."

Sebastian leaned back against his bed and closed his eyes as they watered. He wanted his father, Krys could tell. "Oh, okay." He mustered up as he began to curl up as much as he could. "We can just call him later. It's okay."

But Krys knew it really wasn't okay. She had known Sebastian long enough to know that he leaned on his father more than anyone else in the world. And Sebastian needed him more than anyone else in the world.

She nodded. "Okay."

•••

Krys pulled out her phone and looked at the time, then grinned. Her father was done with his meeting. "Hey, Bassy?" She said softly, she wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. If so, she didn't want to wake him up.

"Mmmm?" Sebastian answered, looking up at her. "Is there another nurse?" He asked, then curled up on himself. "I don't wanna be touched again.."

Krys shook her head, she knew how much Sebastian hated having people touch him, but it was so much worse now. "No, no." She said quickly, her voice soothing and reassuring.

"Then what is it?" He asked as he moved the bed up so he was almost sitting. He looked exhausted, his eyes were bloodshot and sunken in, and he couldn't hold back a yawn.

"Papa is out of his meeting." She said as she grabbed his bony hand. "We can talk to him now, if you want." She didn't want to put any pressure on him.

She watched as Sebastian perked up at the mention of their father. "Can we?" He begged, his lips twisting into something that almost resembled a smile. "Please?"

Krys grinned, then pulled out her phone. "He'll be so excited to hear from you." She said as she typed in the familiar number. Her father's number had been the first number she had learned when she had gotten her phone, but that was mostly because he had forced her to memorize it in case of an emergency.

Sebastian looked up at her, his green eyes filled with worry. "You think so?" He asked, his voice wobbled with uncertainty. "He won't be mad at me?"

Krys looked at Sebastian for a moment. She knew that her father could get very angry, but did Sebastian really think that he would be mad at him for this? It wasn't Sebastian's fault. Not at all. "No, never." She said. "If he's mad, it's definitely about something else."

Sebastian nodded hesitantly. "Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She reassured, then pressed the dial button on her phone.

It only rang once before they heard their father pick up the phone. "Hello?" Alex answered, his both authoritative and gentle voice filling the silence of the hospital room. "Krys, is everything okay?"

Krys smiled as she squeezed Sebastian's hand, then put her phone on speaker. "Everything is fine, Papa." She told him, then looked over at Sebastian. "There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Krystal, just tell the doctors to send me anything that needs to be authorized." He told her, his voice not as soft as before. "You don't need to bother me with silly little things like that. Now, is that all?"

Krys began to panic, she didn't want her father to hang up! Sebastian still hadn't been able to talk to him! "No!" She exclaimed, then realized just how loud that had been. "No, that's not why I called at all.."

"Then why did you call?" Alex snapped, and Krys watched as Sebastian flinched. "You know you're not supposed to bug me."

"I.." Sebastian stuttered, talking for the first time during the conversation. His voice wobbled and cracked slightly as he spoke. "I wanted to.. To talk to you.. Papa."

"Sebastian..?" Alex said, as if his son wasn't there and this was all a dream. What a cruel dream that would be.

"Papa."

There was silence for a moment, then Alex spoke up again. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian sighed. "I'll be okay." He said as he looked down at his bandaged stump, but would he really be okay?

* * *

 **So, yeah.. Please follow, fave, and review! I'd love to know your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love y'all!**


End file.
